The Nightmare Kaleidoscope
by iamtryN
Summary: What if it had all been a dream? This is my answer to 7.10. Well, okay here's another... different answer to how it could turn out! Smiles ya'll!


**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not any teeny tiny part… dang it!

**NOTE#1**: This was something that sprang into my head from a conversation I had via email with a friend, she mentioned a dream kinda like what happened on Dallas… and here's what came of it… so this is my Christmas present to Chessi! Hope you like it my dear little devil! (LOL)

**NOTE#2**: Thanks as always for the reviews, favs and alerts! Love them!

Chapter 1

"Sam…" He heard someone call his name and then a tap to his cheek and a grunt of frustration as he heard again his name. "_Sammy please, man_… you can't do this to me…" frustration laced with intense worry… _Dean_… the voice with no body was Dean.

_Oh, God, Dean… Bobby… Bobby was dead_! He bolted straight up only to feel Dean's arms circle him as he told him, "Nice and slow little brother, I gotcha." and Sam couldn't help it, he started sobbing. He'd held back that whole time at the hospital… he didn't think he could do it anymore.

Dean's arms tightened around him as he said gently, "What ever is going on in that head of yours bro… I'll help you through it."

"Bobby…" He stuttered out and he buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

"What, son?" Bobby said touching his shoulder.

Sam froze and his head came up and he turned to stare at Bobby who was looking worriedly at him, "You're dead…" He gasped out. Not understanding, _how can he be here_? his panic raging.

Bobby frowned as he looked at Dean who finally blurted out, "What happened in here? Why didn't you come back? Maybe… _damn Cas_! He broke him, Bobby." He spared a quick glance to Bobby.

Sammy scrambled away from the both of them and backed into a corner as he mumbled, "No… Lucifer you son of a…" and he grabbed his hand and started pushing on his cut. When he felt nothing he looked down. There was no cut. "Oh, God." he moaned as he grabbed at his head.

Dean scrambled to him and pulled him back into his arms.

"Cas?" Sam asked not moving his head as he stared at his hands.

"Winged ass son of a bitch took off! We got everything back in and he said he needed to talk to his father and vanished. The shit! _He will fix this_… I swear it Sammy." He whispered near Sam's ear. Pounded him once on the back and pulled back to look at him.

"He… _what about the Leviathans_?" Sam asked anxiously finally looking up to stare at Dean.

"Sammy, everything went back in. I promise. _It worked_." Dean told him soothingly.

"This is a trick… _Where are we_?" He refused to look at Bobby and concentrated on Dean.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked his worry skyrocketing.

"The leviathans… Dean they took everything but you and the 'pala, well even her cause we had to hide her." Sam said as a tear slide down his cheek.

Bobby told him gently, "What am I boy, chopped liver?' then he added fondly, "idgit."

Sammy wasn't falling for it… _Nope_.

"Sammy?" Bobby said gently, "Why won't you…"

Sammy turned on him as he told him, "Cause I saw them burn down our home, I watched Dean fall apart at the thought of you _maybe_ being gone… only to get you back to have a fucking Leviathan blow your brains out all over the fuckin' van. So forgive me if I don't want to see it again." He looked around pulling away from Dean as he snapped at the ceiling, "You hear me Lucifer? You tried to convince me it wasn't real… then you bring me back to start over. So you tell me you son a bitch, what game are we playing now?"

"Uh, Sammy… can you walk?" Dean asked cautiously.

He snorted as he said, "Yeah, can you?"

He sure as hell wasn't falling for it again. So, what was real and what wasn't… Dean had showed him before but… _he hadn't really woken up had he_? But when had he even fallen asleep?

He pulled a knife and ran the blade across the palm of his hand before either could even react.

Dean yanked the knife away and handed it off to Bobby as he took Sammy's hand in his to investigate the damage. "Shit, little brother… that's going to need stitches." He said as he let go long enough to rip a piece of his own t shirt off to wrap it until they could get Sam somewhere safe to take care of it.

Sam simply nodded as he stared at the blood running along the cut and pooling until it slid off onto the floor. It had hurt but Lucifer wasn't even here to make go away and Bobby and Dean were still there. _So what did it mean_?

"Sammy… Bobby's okay, I promise. We both got a little bit banged up, but I promise we are both alive and kickin'. I'll have Cas fix this… he's sorry. He knows now he did wrong."

"No… Cas is dead… Bobby too… You and me… you killed Amy even…" Sammy started to ramble as his panic level started to spike.

"Who?" Dean asked distractedly as he was really getting worried. Now that things were calming down he gently pulled Sam to his feet. He needed to get Sam to the house so he could see it still standing.

Sam's knees gave out as a thought hit him… _he was still in the pit_… he never got out. On his knees he started crying again, bowing his head.

Lucifer leaned against the wall as he said "_Ding, Ding, Ding! Give that boy a razorblade… by demons I think he's got it_."

Sam slowly looked up and his gaze focused on Lucifer as he told him, "If I'm still here _good_ then." Sam's nose twitched in anger at Lucifer as he continued. "It means that nobody has messed with Dean and he's happy with his new family."

Lucifer stared a couple of seconds before he smiled and said, "Are you sure I haven't sent demons to kill his family while he was…" He shrugged as he continued, "Say at work? Maybe wait for him to come home and _slowly kill him, _because he gave up his hunting for you_… he died unprepared because you asked him to." _and then he laughed_._

He was roughly shaken and as he focused it was Dean's face he saw so he asked, "D… did I get you killed?"

"Uh… Sam." Dean struggled for the right words before he hugged him again, "I'm fine. Bobby's fine. This is Cas' fault… you'll be okay I swear it."

Sammy nodded into his brother's shoulder because to be honest if Dean was hugging him even in his imagination he would take it. He slowly wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him back. He was so tired. _Drained_. It was too much… all they had been through not real… _he had sworn he'd come back_. That he'd been with Bobby and Dean when they had tried to stop Cas.

"You fixed Cas?" He asked Dean.

"I guess we did." Dean said as he once again pulled Sam to his feet as he told him, "We gotta get out of here."

"You said that last time." Sammy mumbled.

Dean looked over at Bobby and Bobby who had finished cleaning Sam's knife and pocketing it said, "What ever is going on, we'll fix it, k son?"

Sam smiled at him, _If he was in hell he could live with moments like this as long as he remembered it was a trick and he didn't rely on them staying alive… as long as he remembered Lucifer was playing a game_. He'd play too if it meant the reprieve of Dean and Bobby. _**If only for a few stolen moments in time.**_ Lucifer thought he was hurting him by giving him this… _these moments_. But it was exactly _this _that gave him the strength to keep fighting.

**THE END**


End file.
